Shadow and the Black Roses
by darkheart1992
Summary: A new orginaztion is around called Destruction Skool, and of course they are after the BladeBrakers but this time they are not alone. A new group called the Black Roses are here to protect the BladeBrakers,BETTER VERSION, new summary
1. The Shadow and Black Angel

Summary: The bladebrakers are going to another tournament, but this is different. How? Easy because the next challenge that they get is set up by the Destruction Skool but everyone is going to met this challengers all but Hilary but before these challenges are met they meet up with a few mysterious bladers that call themselves the Black Roses. Can these bladers be trusted and what about the Destruction Skool?

Chapter One

"SEE YOU GUYS WHEN YOU COME BACK AND TYSON MAKE SURE YOU STAY IN LINE!" I yelled as I waved to my friends the Bladebrakers, who were getting into a black limo. My name is Hilary Tachibana and I'm 15 years old, right now instead of my usual attire which consisted of a pink shirt and a white skirt. I had on a plain white belly shirt with a black leather jacket over it and a black skirt and instead of the usual brown shoes I had on knee length black boots with a two inch heel. I also had on a necklace which was of an angel that was all black but the wings were blue. Standing next to me who was also waving was Mr. D him in his usual brown suit.

Tyson the apposed leader of the Bladebrakers blushed in embarrassment and I chuckled but then frowned as to what he said next.

"SHUT UP HILARY! MR.D LOOK OUT FOR SHADOW ALRIGHT!" The blue haired Idiot yelled as he stuck his head out of the window, and my frown deepened as he mentioned Shadow.

"Well do Tyson, well do." Said Mr. D said calmly as he continued to wave at the leaving limo. I sighed as I began to think about whom this Shadow person was and sadly I remember like it was yesterday.

Ray was having a bey-battle with the Saint Shield member Joseph and well he was losing. That's when a blade came out of no where and knocked Joseph's and Ray's blades right out of the bey-dish, the shock on every ones faces were priceless well I was shocked to but yeah. Kenny yelled about somebody being up in a tree so everybody looked up to see a cloaked person. The cloaked person jumped off the tree branch and landed at the trunk of the tree. Tyson yelled at the figure demanding for them to tell us who they are and what they wanted. All the person did was bring her head back to laugh which also brought her hood down and we saw brown shoulder length hair and a black butterfly mask on. She had called her blade back to her which was named Black Butterfly and she gave us this warning:

"You boys be careful in the next challenge you get because it may just well be your last."

With that said she winked to us and disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving behind two roses Black and yellow. After she had left Kenny or Chief as we call him looked towards his computer and asked his bit beast Dizzy if she captured that. The computer bit beast also known as Dizzy said yes she got every second of it.

Thus creating our first encounter with the one called Shadow. I wasn't there in case you're wondering I was out with the parents on vacation to northern Japan. But that one isn't even the legend meeting oh no the second one was probably the best but the worst meeting ever -- the best for Tyson and the worst for me--.

Tyson was trying to get out of a Dojo practice with his grandfather saying that we had very important business, his grandfather or Gramps as we all call him said fine, fine but he added his own commit

"Ok, ok suit yourself but heed my word you are going to need it one day to help save somebody's life and not that beyblading."

After Tyson grandfather said that Tyson walked outside and asked the Chief if he had gotten anything from that new threat. Then she showed up and casually said a "Hey what's up guys?" They "talked" for awhile and we only got her name which was Shadow. She then walked closer to Tyson and gave him a kiss can you believe that a KISS! She then jumped onto the roof and in a puff of smoke she was gone and in her wake she left two roses again one black and one yellow.

So now that you all are up to par with what has happened, I am now left alone with nothing to do for a whole week since the bladebrakers are off to a conference or whatever to discuss their plans for franchise. I sighed and turned to Mr.D.

"Well see ya later Mr.D I'm going to go home so I'll see ya round alright." I said as I waved to him while I walked away and towards my house. I walked into my house greeted my mom and rushed to my room. I walked into my room shut my door and went underneath my bed to grab a small white back pack. I then walked towards my desk and pulled out the last drawer to the right. After lifting up a notebook I looked to see a blue and black beyblade, a blue and black rip cord, and black gloves. I put on the black gloves and shoved the beyblade and the rip cord into my backpack and walked towards my closed door. I then began to think as I opened up the door.

I wonder what Tyson and the others would say if they ever found out about what I did behind their backs. I wonder what they would do too. So many questions so little answers.

I said by to my mom as I walked out the front door and started to head towards a small gathering of trees near the children's park. I entered the small forest and set my backpack down and grabbed the beyblade and the rip cord. I put the blade on the rip cord and got in position to release.

"3, 2, 1…. Let's GO!" I yelled as I pulled the rip cord and the beyblade went flying. But then it stopped and then it started to glow a dark color. My eye brows knotted together in confusion as I watched the blade pick up speed once more and then my necklace began to glow the dark color. A string of light went from my necklace to the beyblade and before I knew it the angel that was on my necklace was standing right in front of me and was connected to my blade.

"My name is Black Angel and I am now your spirit that resides inside of your beyblade." The figure spoke her voice soft and angelic.

"You mean a bit beast?" I asked confused as to what she means

"No just your spirit I shall help you gain power and destruct those who wish to destroy your friends." Black Angel said.

"Looks like we finally found you." A voice said behind me I quickly turned and was surprised as to who I saw.


	2. the new shadow

Summary: The bladebrakers are going to another tournament, but this is different. How? Easy because the next challenge that they get is set up by the Destruction Skool but everyone is going to met this challengers all but Hilary but before these challenges are met they meet up with a few mysterious bladers that call themselves the Black Roses. Can these bladers be trusted and what about the Destruction Skool?

Chapter Two Hilary Becomes Shadow

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked as I got into a defensive stance, don't ask me why I just did. Then the one in the Yellow cape stepped forward.

"We are the Black Roses, and we have come to seek your guidance and to seek your assistance with defeating the Destruction Skool." The yellow one said.

"Why would you want my help I just started to blade? I would be of no use to you."

"Oh but you would, you hold the power of the Black Angel, the only one who can fully harness the power of all of the members of the Black Roses bit beasts. You are the true one we are looking for, the true Shadow."

"WHAT! Then what about the Shadow that's been harassing my friends?"

"Oh that was me only I was in a different colored cape and my code name is Blitz." Blitz said as she bowed.

"The others behind you." Then a pink, an orange, and a yellow and red capped person stepped out of the shadows. Then Blitz turned to them.

"Alright girls state your code name, your bit beast and why you are with the Black Roses and also why the color of your caps." I raised an eyebrow but decided not to question and I let them introduce their selves. The pink one takes a step and began to speak.

"I'm Pinky, my spirit is a panther and she is called Black Panther even thought she's pink. I'm with the Black Roses because Blitz here told me that some one that I know is in great danger and so I want to protect them the best way that I can and my cape is pink because the pink rose means appreciation, "thank you", gentleness, grace, perfect happiness, and "please believe me" and those are everything that I am and that I stand for." Pinky then stood back in line and the orange one took a step forward.

"My code name is Tech, my spirit is an alligator and she is called Black Alligator though she is orange, ugh why do we even need to do this, its stupid." Tech said as she turned to Blitz.

"Just continue you idiot!" Blitz said as she exploded.

"I'm with the Black Roses because they told me that I could get more data and get a stronger bit beast and my cape is orange because the orange rose means desire and enthusiasm and those are things that I am and what I stand for." Tech said as she too steeped back into her place and then the yellow and red one steeped up.

"I'm Shark, my spirit is a shark and she is called Black Shark, but she is blue. I'm with the Black Roses because I need to become stronger so I can prove that I am not the weak link on my team and my cape is yellow and red because the rose that is yellow and red is friendship and falling in love which I both have." Shark said as she took a step back and then Blitz took the front again.

"As you know I'm Blitz and my spirit is Black Butterfly. I'm with the Black Roses because well I founded it. My cape is yellow because the yellow rose means joy, gladness, friendship, delight, promise of a new beginning, welcome back, remember me, jealousy, and "I care" which is everything my personality is." Blitz said but instead of going back to her spot she stood still and we just stared at each other.

"What am I going to do with this information?" I asked not breaking (at least what I think) eye contact.

"We do not have that much time, its either you want to save your friends or you want to watch them die."

I tilted my head down so my bangs covered my eyes as I debated over what to do but I didn't do that for long. I knew I would go against my friends, but if it was to protect them then:

"Shadow, my spirit is Black Angel. I'm with the Black Roses so I can protect my friends. My cape is blue because the blue rose means the unattainable and the impossible which is what my goals are but I plan on making them attainable and possible. I am also the leader of the Black Roses."


	3. The Bladebrakers come home

Summary: The bladebrakers are going to another tournament, but this is different. How? Easy because the next challenge that they get is set up by the Destruction Skool but everyone is going to met this challengers all but Hilary but before these challenges are met they meet up with a few mysterious bladers that call themselves the Black Roses. Can these bladers be trusted and what about the Destruction Skool?

I don't own Beyblade i do own BLack Angel though

Chapter 3 The Bladebrakers come home, and close calls

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone that hung on our wall in our kitchen.

"TYSON!! How is everything….. Tyson? Tyson what's going on?" I waited a few minutes to see if he was going to answer me and then red.

"TYSON! YOU BASTARD! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!" I heard him chuckle on the other end and apologize for scaring me and then told me news that I was relived to hear. They were finally coming home, I wouldn't be bored. Ah, shit I have a meeting today. Oh well, I'll figure something out.

We hung up and I sighed. I wonder what everyone would think if I told them that I was now Shadow. Oh well they wont know because I wont tell them and they wont find out.

It's been a few hours since I hung up the phone with Tyson and I was pulling out the small backpack that I had but this time I had the blue cape and the wing mask that I just got and shoved it into my small back pack. I then rushed out the door and began to run to the airport but I decided to take a detour, more so like a short cut. So as I got to the park I ran into the forest of trees and then jumped onto one of the branches and then disappeared into a swirl of rose petals, I then reappeared right by the airport but not close enough were somebody would see.

I started to head into the airport, my backpack still on my back when I heard my watch go beep. I looked at it to see that Blitz was calling me I held me watch to my mouth and spoke softly into it.

"Not now Blitz I'm picking up the clan right now." I told her in a cold monotone voice as I weaved through the crowds of people.

"But Shadow we still need to get your tattoo." Blitz said frantically. I rolled my eyes.

"I know but right now the clan is my first priority, you know I have to protect them." I heard Blitz sigh.

"Fine, fine, fine but hurry up, we don't have all day."

"But we have the whole night. So shut up and leave me alone only call if it's an emergency, so until then, Shadow out and over." I said as I took the watch away from my mouth and continued to weave through the many close bodies. And finally I reached the gate where they were to get off the plane. I checked my watch again to see this time it was Pinky calling me.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I yelled and whispered into my watch.

"Hehe, sorry Shadow but can you tell Rei I say hi." I roll my eyes but suddenly I got an idea. I told Pinky my idea and well she loved it she then told everyone else, and they all agreed. I smiled knowing that I wouldn't have to endure their annoyances for a while. I looked up to see the plane well more of a private jet land at the terminal and my smile got bigger if that was possible.

They're back! They're back! Was the thought that was going through my head as I started to slightly jump in my place. I'm going to run up to the first person I see and give them a giant hug. I didn't see who the first one was but just as I said I ran up to the first person and gave them a hug.

The first person was well Tyson. "Whoa Hilary!" My face flushed, I guess I should have looked at the person first oh well too late. "I didn't realize you would miss me so much." I rolled my eyes and let go of his neck and took a few steps back.

"I didn't miss you that much I would have hugged anybody that was the first one out. Anyway enough talk I have a surprise for you guys at Tyson's house." I said as I winked to the four boys behind.

"Hey what about me!" Tyson whined. I rolled my eyes and said.

"You don't have a love life." I said as I placed my hands on my hips. He blushed and started to try to mutter an excuse but that didn't exactly work because I just rolled my eyes and started to walk out of the airport my black heels clicking away at the tile. I wasn't sure if they were following me but I really just wanted to get out of there.

"HILARY! WAIT UP!" I turned around to see Tyson, Rei, Chief and Max all running while Kai was jogging behind them. I let another smile cross my face and I chuckled, boys.

"Well then hurry up!" I yelled at them. I stood there for a few seconds when finally they reached me.

"Since when can you walk that fast Hil?" Tyson asked, I rolled my eyes, again.

"You just walk to slow, idiot. Anyway come on." I said as I turned back around, my eyes widen with horror as I realized something my watch was beeping like crazy, I quickly glanced at it to see it was Blitz. I lifted my wrist to eye level and quickly pressed the button that said Ignore.

"What is with your watch Hilary?" Chief asked as my heart beat started to go back to normal.

"Nothing, it just beeps at weird times." Chief only nodded I looked to my left to see Kai looking at me from the corner of his eye. I inwardly gulped knowing I was defiantly going to have to be more careful of this stuff especially when Kai is around. My watch then started beeping again; I looked down at it to see a message appearing on the screen it was from Blitz. It read: "Shadow, there are people from the D.S waiting in the front of the airport for the clan, be ready." I gritted my teeth, damn, but they can't know.

"Hey guys, I need to head to the rest room, I'll meet up with you guys outside ok." I said as I turned to leave, the nodded and kept walking towards the exit. I then bolted into the restroom; it's a good thing we were close to one, other wise I probably wouldn't make it in time. I then started to call Blitz, I opened the bathroom door and as I did Blitz answered.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Blitz asked.

"Nothing but I need you to bring the group to the airport, I'm in the bathroom, I'm going to change and meet you all out there ok. Remember protecting the clan is our first priority, we are last. Also you all know who you are to be protecting correct?" I asked as I slipped into on of the stalls.

"Yes, I am to protect The Phoenix, Shark is to protect The Turtle, Tech is to protect The Wiz, Pinky is to protect The Tiger…"

"And I am to protect The Dragon. Ok, good head over here and start doing your job."

"Yes, Shadow. Blitz over and out." I heard her hung up and I started to get dressed. The uniform that we all are supposed to wear is –for me- the blue cap, angel winged mask (blue) and blue tight shirt and blue long pants. I hooked my beyblading stuff onto my blue belt. I switched my shoes from being black high heels to being blue high heels.

"Ok, we need to go shopping for a new uniform; I'm starting to feel blue." I mumbled to myself. I packed my clothes that I was once wearing into the small bag, hey I'm a girl I can fit anything into a small bag. I held onto the bag, I opened the door to the bathroom stall, I jumped out and vanished into a swirl of blue rose petals.

I landed in some trees by the air port and I started to run to where the clan was supposed to be at. When I got there I saw my girls doing exactly what I told them to do, protecting the clan. I got out Black Angel hooked her into the launcher and yelled:

"C'mon out Ice Angel, and let's kick some ass." Everyone turned to me and the Black Roses I could tell were relived. Black Angel was just spinning there at my feet, waiting for me to tell her what to do next. I scanned each one of the clan to make sure everyone was ok, when I got to The Tiger I saw his eyes shinning with concern. My eyes then widen Pinky was on the kneeling on the ground, and she looked really badly hurt.

"Black Angel! Protect Pinky!" Black Angel knocked Pinky's blade to the side and then I started to battle with the guy Pinky was.

"What the hell! Who the hell are you!?" The boy that I was just beginning to battle asked and yelled. I sighed annoyed at him.

"Why don't you state your name first, then I will tell you my name." I stated as I walked towards Pinky, I then turned towards The Tiger.

"Please, watch her." He nodded, I helped her up and then The Tiger took her. I then looked towards the boy whom I still didn't know the name of. I cocked my hip to the side and put my right hand on my hip.

"So you gonna tell me your name or what?" Black Angel the whole time was just spinning on the defensive.

"The name is Tony." I nodded.

"Black Angel attack with Black Wings!" I yelled, and Black Angel came out. The black wings on her back started to glow then two rays of light came off of her wings and went straight to his blade. When the glow faded the blade was cut in half, but the bit beast chip was still in tact.

"Now all of ya'll get out of here." I commanded, I guess while I was busy with _Tony _Blitz and Shark took care of the other two. The three people took off not looking to happy. I then turned to my girls.

"Alright our job is done here, let's go." I said, but before I left I took two roses from inside my cape, one blue and one black and handed it to The Dragon. I winked and said:

"Something to remember me by." I said, and signaled the girls to do the same, only to the guys they are to protect. I grabbed Pinky from The Tiger and I waited for Blitz, Shark and Tech to leave until I did with Pinky. After the three left I did in a swirl of blue rose petails.


	4. The Surprise, and getting the Tattoo

Summary: The bladebrakers are going to another tournament, but this is different. How? Easy because the next challenge that they get is set up by the Destruction Skool but everyone is going to met this challengers all but Hilary but before these challenges are met they meet up with a few mysterious bladers that call themselves the Black Roses. Can these bladers be trusted and what about the Destruction Skool?

Also, I don't own beyblade, but I do own Black Angel, and Terra. So let the story continue!!!!

**Chapter Four:** **Getting the Tattoo, and the surprise**

"SH! Do you want to ruin the surprise!?" I whispered to the people behind me, who were giggling and were trying to contain them. I opened the door to Tyson's house and looked left and right to see where to guys were, I then hear the distinct clanking of two beyblades. I felt a smile grace my face as I realized they were out in the backyard, I motioned behind me to the people and I quickly walked into the dojo. I turned around when I was in the middle of the room and winked at them.

"AH!" I yelled as I fell to the floor, my hands covering my face to hide my grin but in order to pretend I was covering my face crying. Immediately the door was thrown open with Tyson being the first one through, with the guys behind him.

"Hilary! What's wrong?!" Tyson demanded, I put up a shaking hand and pointed, to where the people where standing, they all looked and when they did---

"Mariah!" yelled Rai, and the said girl pounced on him yelling his name.

"Mariam!" was what Max said, as he walked up to her and they hugged.

"E-Emily!" stammered Kenny as Emily smiled sweetly at him. I looked up at them and got up while smiling.

"See, this is the surprise that I was telling you guys. Oh! And guys the girl right there is my cousin Terra." Terra smiled and waved. The guys all nodded and said their hi's but after that they went back to talking with their person. I peaked a glance at Kai, to see him leaning against the wall and Tyson was trying to talk to him. I then felt a wicked grin spread across my face as I looked at my cousin; if anyone could get Kai to talk it would defiantly be my cousin. I walked over to her and was about to bring her to him when suddenly there was a loud banging on the dojo door. I saw the girl's eyes widen and I felt mine widen too, we weren't prepared for this if it's the destruction school and we can't let them know it's too early.

"Sh—Hil!" Mariah said, her voice frightened, I clenched my jaw tightly.

"Yo! Little dudes and duddettes!" Tyson's grandfather yelled, while I sighed in relief. I looked to Emily to see her looking at her laptop, she looked up at me and shook her head, signaling that it was only Tyson's grandfather.

~*~*~

I stood up after watching Rai and Mariah fight and I walked over to Emily and whispered in her ear.

"You got all of that?" I asked, and she nodded her head. "Good. Hey, does anyone have the time?" I asked.

"It's 4:30." Dizzy's computerized voice said as Kenny continued to type away. I nodded.

"C'mon girls, my mom is gonna want to meet you all." I said as I walked towards the exit of the dojo.

"See ya later, Rai." Mariah said as she winked at him, her voice sounding like a flirt and Rai's face heated up clearing hearing the tone in Mariah's voice.

"See ya later, Maxie." Mariam said as she bent down to the sitting Max and pecked his cheek, immediately getting a blushing Max.

"I'll talk with you later, Kenny." Emily said as she winked at him, a smirk playing on her lips, and her tone was less then innocent. I sighed as I saw Terra wink at me, my eyes widen there was no way in hell she was going to do what I thought she was going to do.

"Alright we are so leaving now!" I said as I grabbed Terra by the back of her yellow tank top. While Terra giggled, I rolled my eyes and huffed. "I'll catch ya later, Tyson. See ya guys." I said as I walked out of the dojo, dragging Terra behind me and the other three girls following me.

"So what can I do for you ladies?" The tattoo man said.

"Hey Mitsu, can you give this girl over here a black and blue rose like we all have, we'll we have different colors but you know what I mean." Terra said as she pointed towards me. Mitsu nodded, he had black hair in a Mohawk style, and he had several piercings in his ear and on his face, his shirt was a black tank top, and black cargo shorts.

"So where do you want your tattoo?" Mitsu asked as he walked behind the counter. I turned towards the girls.

"Where do you guys have yours?" I asked.

"I have mine on my right shoulder." Terra said.

"Mine's in my left shoulder." Mariah said.

"I have mine on my neck, hence the new scarf." Emily said.

"I have mine on my left hip." Mariam said.

I nodded my head and then turned to Mitsu. "I'll have mine on my lower back." Then I looked at the girls, mainly my cousin. "Why am I doing this again?" I asked, thoroughly confused as to why I am doing this, and who and how I got suckered into this.

"Hehe, cause you wouldn't want me doing anything to your sweet Tyson." Terra said with a giggle, I huffed my face feeling warmer and I glared at her.

"When we are done with this we are getting all new outfits, and I am picking them out. Also we need new uniforms; I'm starting to feel blue in mine." I rolled my eyes when I got a few giggles from what I said.

"I am never, ever getting another tattoo again." I mumbled as I walked out of the tattoo parlor. Terra giggled.

"Don't worry, hey at least now we can go get a makeover." I brightened up immediately happy, but I was still in pain.

~*~

"So how is this?" Mariam asked as she twirled. I nodded, a smile on my face. She had on a red halter top with yellow stitching; she had on red short shorts, and yellow leggings, her shoes where sandals and they are red. Her hair was up as usual except she had on a yellow ribbon tied in a bow.

I clapped, and nodded. "So this will be your usual wear from now on, and then here is your new uniform." I said as I put more cloths in her hands, she sighed and nodded.

"Does this meet your approval dear cousin?" Terra asked as she too twirled. She had on a yellow tank top, and it was under a black jacket, and it stopped above her belly button, she had on black Capri pants that stopped at her mid lower leg, her shoes where sandals too, and they were yellow. Her brown short hair was being held back by a yellow head band.

I clapped, and nodded once again and said exactly what I said to Mariam. I heard somebody cough and looked to see Emily standing there looking annoyed, I giggled. She was wearing an orange tank top, with an orange skirt, her leggings were black and stopped at her knees. Instead of sandals like the other girls, she had on orange ballet flats. Her orange colored hair was left alone and she had on a small scarf that was also orange. She looked like she was an orange, and I couldn't help but giggle again.

"You look like an orange, Emily." Her eyebrow twitched.

"I know." She growled out.

"Ok, you can just stay how you are, but here, your new uniform." I said giggling again.

"I don't know, but I like wearing all one color." Mariah said as she walked out of the dressing room, I turned to her. She had on a pink one shoulder dress, which had the one shoulder on her left side to cover her tattoo, with a red belt going around her waist, the bottom part of her dress flowing out from the belt. Her shoes where red pumps, with a small heel, her hair was let down but on the lower part of her hair was her usual pink ribbon. I crinkled my nose.

"Take off the ribbon, and put it back to how you usually wear it and here your new uniform." After I handed her, her new uniform I left my back being pushed and cloths were then shoved into my hand.

"Your turn." My cousin said as she pushed me into the dressing room. I sighed, but then I shed my cloths and put the new ones on. It was basically what I have been wearing lately. The jacket was black and leather, the halter top was blue but it didn't stop at my belly button like my other one did instead it stopped at my waist. The pants were blue and were short shorts and I had black leggings on under the short shorts. I had on black ballet flats as shoes, my hair was left alone. I walked out of the dressing room to see my team out there standing in similar outfits but all in different colors.

Terra was wearing a yellow three quarter sleeve shirt that stopped at her belly button, her pants are long and black and her shoes were yellow pumps.

Mariam was wearing an orange three quarter sleeve shirt that stopped at her belly button, she had on a red see through sash that went from her right shoulder to and was tied to her pants lop, her pants were also long and black, and her shoes were red.

Mariah was wearing a pink one shoulder quarter sleeved shirt, that was on her right, and stopped at her belly button, she had little beads dangling from her shirt, her pants were also long and black and she again was wearing pumps, taller this time and they where pink.

Emily had on an orange one shoulder quarter sleeved shirt, that was on her left, and stopped at her belly button while, her pants where black and long and she had on orange pumps.

I smiled I should really think about a career in the fashion industry. "So what do you think?" I asked as I twirled, I received claps. I smiled again as I was thrown my new uniform. I quickly changed out of the cloths I was wearing and changed into my uniform. Like the girls I had a three quarter sleeve shirt, blue, that stopped at my belly button, I had on black long pants and blue pumps. I walked out of the dressing room and smiled as I walked out of the room, but the smile completely disappeared from my face when all of our watches beeped. Emily quickly ran towards her computer opened it and her eyes widened.

"The Clan is in trouble!" She quickly exclaimed.


	5. True Power, Introductions, Training too

I don't own Beyblade, I do own Terra, Black Angel, and this plot. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Five: True Power, and Introductions**

I quickly looked around the dressing room to see nobody was paying attention and I nodded to the girls. Emily quickly pulled the colored capes out of a gym bag that apparently was by her laptop the whole time; she quickly dispersed the colored capes to their respected people. She then quickly threw, yes threw our masks to us. Shark was the first to receive her things and she quickly disappeared into one of the dressing rooms, Blitz was next, then Pinky, then Tech disappeared after hiding her things. Finally I went into the dressing and disappeared in a swirl of blue rose petals.

I reappeared in side of Tyson's house to see the girl's looking annoyed and The Tiger, The Dragon, and The Turtle looking defiant while the three people from the Destruction Skool where only laughing.

"What is going on here?" I asked my voice monotone. Immediately the girls looked at me.

"Shadow, they won't let us fight the D.S." My eye twitched. Quickly I pulled out my blade and immediately launched Black Angel. "Let's do the impossible, Black Angel!" I yelled as I launched, my bit beast, Black Angel exploding out. "Don't let these fools stop you from completing your mission." I snapped at them. "Tech, you stay out of this fight, Shark make sure that they don't interfere." The two girls nodded.

"Please believe in me! Black Panther!" Pinky yelled, as she quickly launched her pink and black blade. Her bit beast exploded into a bright pink flash and a Pink Panther with black plated armor gave a loud roar as it hunched back, ready to attack. It's tail flicking back and forth, with a black tip.

"Remember me! Black Butterfly!" Blitz yelled as she launched her black and yellow blade. Her bit beast exploded in a bright yellow flash and a beautiful butterfly emerged various yellows were painted on its wings. I walked over towards Pinky and Blitz, and briefly glanced over at Tech to see she was recording all of this, and to to Shark holding a device in her hand and the Clan stuck in a force field type thing. I suddenly felt a pressure on me and I looked to see a blade pushing against me. I looked up to see a brown snake slithering around Black Angel. I felt my eye twitched, I hated snakes.

"Black Angel, Black Wings now!" I said as the snake slithered back and started racing towards Black Angel with its jaws wide. The wings on Black Angel began to glow black and the light was blasted towards the snake, but only to see the snake move out of the way of the attack. Damn snake.

"Shadow! The snake bit beast is just like a regular snake, it depends mainly on speed and endurance! Be careful!" I bit my lip, this could be difficult. I closed my eyes.

_"Black Angel, the only attack I know is Black Wings. We haven't been able to practice the other moves." _I thought and winced as the snake attacked again, I looked over to see Pinky and Blitz struggling with their targets also. I winced again, the snake was strong, but I think that it's just because I'm weak.

_"You know the other names for our attacks. Just believe. You can attain victory because you can attain the impossible and the unattainable." _Black Angel said in a whisper. I opened my eyes, still doubting myself. So far the opponents that Destruction Skool has sent have been weak and just plain dumb. But these guys, these guys know what they are doing. They just sent the others to test us out, not as an actual battle. Damn.

"Ok Black Angel let's try out these attacks." I mumbled to myself, knowing that she could hear me. "Black Angel, use Black Hole!" I yelled. Suddenly Black Angel's eyes turned from an electric blue to an all black. She spread her wings to their full wing span and put her right hand in front of her. Suddenly black particles coming out of thin air was being condensed in her right hand in the shape of an orb. She then threw the orb towards the snake that wasn't paying attention and it hit the snake in one shot. The snake was then engulfed in a black hole, 5 seconds later the snake came back. "Black Angel finish it! Black Wings!" I yelled and Black Angel repeated her attack, and finally the beyblade stop spinning. I sighed as I called Black Angel to me.

_"We need to get stronger; we all need to get stronger." _I thought to her as I looked at Black Angel. I looked to the girls to see they all were staring at me. I looked to Tech.

"Save the data, after that come to me. Shark you can let them go now, and come here. Blitz, Pinky come here." I said. Blitz just walked over while Pinky skipped to me. Tech closed her computer and walked over to me to, Shark removed the shield jumped and flipped to where we were standing.

"Who the hell are you guys? And why are you always showing up?!" The Dragon yelled pointing to us.

"Pinky." I said and the girl nodded.

"I'm Pinky, I'm the cute one." She said as she turned to her right.

"Shark, the calm one." Shark said as she turned to her left, crossing her arms.

"I'm Tech, the technician." Tech said standing next to Pinky.

"I'm Blitz, the loud one." Blitz said standing next to Shark.

"Shadow, the leader." I said as I stayed where I was only crossing my arms. "And we're the Black Roses." I saw the guys blink, and I continued. "We have been hired to protect you from the new threat, the Destruction Skool. We will carry out this mission wither or not you want us too." Suddenly Pinky started to giggle.

"That was so dumb, but it was so funny." Pinky said through giggles. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but mentally agree. The Dragon then stood forward.

"I'm Ty--"

"We already know who you all are." Shark interrupted The Dragon, who in turn turned red from anger. I then nodded to the girls.

"We need to leave now. We have stayed to long." I said. Tech nodded, she then threw her rose colors at The Wiz, who weakly caught them, she then disappeared in a swirl of rose petals. Shark, Pinky, and Blitz all did the same thing to their respected people, I was about to do the same except I was stopped by a question from The Wiz.

"How do you guys do that, and what's with the roses?" He asked, while I only smiled.

"That's a secret." I said as I quickly threw The Dragon the two rose colors and disappeared in a swirl of rose petals.

"Ok girls, I noticed something, we are severely lacking in training right now." The girls and I were in the woods near the park where the Clan would train, we were still in our Black Roses outfits.

"So, we can't exactly train anywhere." Shark said, she was laying down under one of the many trees her hands behind her head.

"Shark's right you know." Tech said while she was furiously typing away on her laptop. I huffed.

"I know, if you would just stop talking I could tell you." I stared at all the girls seeing if they had anything more to say, they didn't so I continued. "We'll go see Mr. D." I put my hand up knowing I was going to have people object. "Just trust me guys, so c'mon." I said as I jumped up and disappeared in a swirl of roses.

In just just a short few minutes we were standing in front of Mr. D's desk.

"So what you are telling me," He paused and looked at every one of us. "Shadow you and The Black Roses need to train in order to protect The Bladebrakers from a new threat called the Destruction School, why have I not heard of them?"

"They are an underground team that is slowly coming out of its 'shell'." I replied.

"Why is it your mission?" I sighed.

"We will show you why if you promise not to tell, anybody." Mr. D nodded his head.

"You have my word."

"Pinky." I said, and the said girl walked up to where I am standing and she let the cape's hood fall down and she took off the pink cat mask, when she did Mr. D's eyes widen he opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand. I went through all of the girls and Mr. D's eyes just kept going wider, but his eyes got the widest when I took off my hood and mask.

"Mariah, Emily, Mariam, Hilary. What is going on?"

"Oh Mr. D this is my cousin Terra. Terra is the one that founded The Black Roses." Mr. D nodded and sighed,

"Very well, re-mask and everything, then as we walk tell me why this is your mission."

I was panting hard as I looked behind my shoulder to see all of the girls panting and sitting down. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me.

"Alright here is the schedule tomorrow we will do muscle training and we will all start wearing ankle and wrist weights from then on. The next day will be for mediation, then from then on we will go with individual training meaning one day we will work on just Tech, then Pinky and so on, and then we'll repeat." The girls nodded, and Pinky raised her hand and started to wave it in the air. I sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Pinky."

"What do you mean by meditation?"

"We are going to meditate and go into the world that our Spirit Beast resides in." Pinky nodded with an ok. I sighed as I looked around the huge gym for a clock; I had to be sure to get back to Tyson's house before five and right now it was about 4:30, I'll have to leave soon. As I looked I took a note of my surroundings there were about five huge beyblade dishes and five smaller ones, in the far right corner there was a whole bunch of different weights same with the far left corner. On the opposite wall on the floor was a whole bunch of mats used for stretching and other things like yoga. The walls were painted a nice off white color, and all the equipment was blue and red.

"Practice is stopped for today; I'm going to need to get to Tyson's soon." The girls nodded and began packing up. Just as they were about finished they heard loud talking. My eyes widened in panic.

"It's the Clan!" I spoke, loudly, but still trying to keep my voice low, panicking slightly.

"Quick, everyone take off the capes and crap, hid your blades too and get your other ones out!" Tech said as she quickly tore off her things while we all followed.

I heard Tyson's obnoxiously loud laugh as I sat down on the bench as Terra and Mariam took stances in front of the beyblade dish and released their blades.

We all were sitting back in Tyson's dojo, showered, refreshed and clean. I had decided for tonight we would all stay at Tyson's dojo and go to my house for the rest of the time, so we wouldn't have to over at a certain time, so that way they wouldn't suspect anything.

Tomorrow is going to bring another day, another day for training with the Black Roses, and lying to all of our friends as to where we really will be going. I sighed as I looked out through the window. I hated how we had to lie to Tyson and everybody, but Terra is right, it's for our friends' safety. I looked up towards the moon, hopefully all of this, will be worth it.


	6. Preview

I don't own Beyblade, I own Terra and everything else that is not part of beyblade originally.

**Chapter Six: **Learning New Moves

"_Black Angel, are you there?"_

_"Yes of course, is there something you need?"_

_"Yes, I need to learn better moves, the ones that I know now won't even damage a tree branch anymore." _Black Angel chuckled.

_"Of course, Mistress. It will take some time, though, are you willing?" _

_"Of course."_

If only I knew that this trainning she was talking about would really be determined by me actually really wanting to be Shadow.

* * *

Hey ya'll yeah I haven't updated in forever. I know what you are thinking, oh hell no, she is not going to discontinue this story. Well you should be happy to know that I am not. I am currently writing a book, and this has taken up a lot of my time and for that I am sorry, I do hope to start updating again soon, hopefully sometime in June. Til then I decided to give you guys a preview of the next chapter, I know it's not a lot, but I hope it makes you happy with this little preview. Also look at my profile for a poll in order to vote for the next story!

Til then and I hope you enjoy

Darkheart1992


	7. Author's Note: Will be deleted

To the readers whom follow and are still interested:

I am starting over. I am deleting this story completely and I plan on giving it new life. It will be tweaked and everything so it might not even look the same or be the same. I will post the new user name onto my profile so if you are still interested keep a look out for that.

Thank you

Darkheart1992


End file.
